


Don't piss off the Ancient One

by Writer156



Series: AB/AP Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: (Loosely) inspired by "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy because that song makes no sense and neither does this





	Don't piss off the Ancient One

**Author's Note:**

> Look I drew this a year ago and I can't be bothered redrawing it. I was trying a new style, didn't really work. Also this wasn't the original joke, but that relied on Uma Thurman and Tilda Swinton being the same person. Oops.  
> Oh well, here it is anyway.

And that's how Stephen Strange learned to pick his battles and bothered Wong instead


End file.
